Weapon Stealing Bandits
Weapon Stealing Bandits is a common bandit event in Death Road to Canada. Event Text As the group explores a campsite, they are ambushed by bandits. They brandish makeshift weapons. They demand all of your weapons. This is ludicrous. Not even bandits will usually do this, as it's a slow but sure death sentence. * Fight the bandits! * Calm-shot Character] quickdraws and shoots * Paranoid Character] left the car running (if alone)/comes to the rescue (if not alone) * Irritating Character] tells Bandits to 'Cool It' * Charming Character] offers a compromise * Give up all of the weapons! Results Fight the bandits! The group decides to take their chances in a fight. The bandits' weapons are crude, but they're still dangerous. with 2-4 [[Strength]] -1 Health (lethal) with less than 2 Strength -2 Health (only first point of damage is lethal) Party has at least one character with high (5 or more) Strength Character fights the bandits with his/her strength! Character does not take damage Character quickdraws and shoots Character aims his/her weapon at lightning speeds and blasts all the bandits' flimsy weapons apart. The bandits start running! Character Shooting and Composure revealed Character +1 Shooting Character left the car running/comes to the rescue If alone Character felt suspicious about the campsite, so he/she left the car running. He/she pretends to give in to their demands, but runs to the waiting car as soon as he/she can. The bandits' weapons are too crappy to do anything to the car once he/she's in, so he/she PEELS OUT. Character Wits and Attitude revealed Character +1 Morale If not alone Character felt suspicious about the campsite, so he/she wanted to wait near the car. As everyone is being robbed, the car barrels through the campsite, plows over a tent, and then stops. The bandits are freaked out, so they flee! Character is a dog: Character accidentally locked himself/herself in the car and barks to be let out. Character is a non-dog animal: Everyone is not sure if Character did all this on purpose or not. Character Wits and Attitude revealed Party +1 Morale Character is human and has low (less than 2) Loyalty 2 is really surprised Character didn't try to steal the car. He/she looks nervous for a moment. Character Loyalty revealed Character tells Bandits to 'Cool It' If human: Character tells the bandits to COOL IT. If animal: Character farts and makes a really big deal about it. Success (charged COOL IT!!!) The bandits really take this to heart. Yeah! Who needs weapons when we got friendship? They offer a gift! Character Wits and Attitude revealed Party +3 Morale Choice of two random rewards (see Rescue Successful! for list of possible rewards) Failure The bandits all start attacking Character. They forget about the weapons. Character Wits and Attitude revealed Character -2 Health (lethal) Character offers a compromise Character offers a compromise to the bandits. The group will leave something the bandits want on the road, then drive away. No harm will come to either side. The supplies will be: * X food (depends on party size and difficulty, affected by the Top Seller perk) * SEE YA, NERDS! (If Charming character has low Loyalty) * Half your ammo (requires at least 2 ammo of every type) * Your extra gas tanks (requires at least 100 gas) * Half your medical supplies (requires at least 2 medical supplies) * Personal treasures * All trunk weapons (requires at least one weapon in the trunk) SEE YA, NERDS! Character tricks the bandits. While they wait for supplies to be dropped, he/she runs into the car and peels out. The bandits manage to shoot the car as it's speeding away! They only have time to graze it. -1 car chassis Car survives: The car gets an extra hole or two added to it, and is otherwise fine. Car doesn't survive: CAR DESTROYED! Personal treasures The group, not willing or able to spare other supplies, decides to lose some treasured personal items to the bandits. WHAT A BUMMER! Party -3 Morale All trunk weapons The group, not willing or able to spare other supplies, decides to dump out their extra weapons from the trunk. EXTRA WEAPONS LOST! All trunk weapons are lost All other choices Lose the chosen supplies, event ends with no additional text Give up all of the weapons! The group ends up giving all of their weapons to the bandits. The bandits give them some old weapons, maybe feeling some guilt. Party -2 Morale All weapons are lost +3 Nail Boards, +2 Re-bars, +1 Fishing Pole, +1 Parking Meter Trivia * Giving up the weapons has a side effect of unlocking all characters' locked weapon slots, which can be exploited if Barbarian and/or Moody are in the party. * In the "Fight the bandits!" outcome, for characters with less than 2 Strength, only the first point of damage is lethal, meaning the character will always die if they only have 1 Health upon triggering the event, but will always survive if they have 2 or more Health. * In the "Character offers a compromise" outcome, the "half ammo" and "half medical supplies" options are affected by difficulty, meaning the player will only lose a quarter of the chosen supply on lower difficulties. However, the option will always show "half ammo/medical supplies", regardless of difficulty. * The successful COOL IT outcome generates a character with the name 'Crappy Bandit', as it uses the same script as rescuing a character in a mission. However, the event does not offer the option to recruit this character. Category:Events Category:Driving Events